Eggs Benedict: The tale I lived to tell
by eggsbenedict0725
Summary: In here, the life of Eggs Benedict, he goes to work at Circus Baby's animatronic factory. However, he did not know exactly what kind of danger he was putting himself in. But later on, he realizes his purpose, his TRUE purpose...
1. Chapter 1

**Please note that I may use many of my own head cannons, and not everything will be perfect. I do not in anyway own Five Nights at Freddy's.**

First day on the job, I have to be at some animatronic Factory. I'll be there at 12 in the morning, so yeah, night shift. Arriving at the main doors, I get out my ID card, and keys. The leaving guards are talking to me about the computer, it will only tell me what to do at times. I get in the elevator, it's pretty cool, as in cold, it's just a sliding floor. Posters of Ballora decorate the walls. Something started to speak," Welcome to the first day of your new exciting career! Whether you were approached at a job fare.." It drained on and on. Something then pipes up, and I jumped.

It was a yellow keypad, I think? Anyways, it was really glitchy, yellow, looked like a kids toy, had eyes, and had the name Mike on it. "Please enter your name" Okay, where's the- "Seems you were having some trouble with the keypad, I see what you were trying to say, and I will autocorrect it for you" Oh god what now? "Welcome, Eggs Benedict. " "What? I-Im not a healthy breakfast!" I turn around and see another poster with yet another animatronic. Sure likes pink I guess. "Almost looks like a really pale and fat human, hah"

Where am I? The elevator stopped, and opened. Everything was dark, and covered with 'CAUTION' tape. I had. nowhere to go but the cold, empty, and black vents. Scared as I could be, I crawled through. I got to the main control room, and apparently my job was to get all of the animatronics back to their stages. Simple enough, right? To my left was Ballora Gallery, and right, Funtime Auditorium.

"Lets turn on the light and see if Ballora is on stage." Um, okay, the red button? "Press the blue button on the elevated keypad to your left." Oh, I pressed it and a light switched on, however there was nothing in sight. "Ballora must not wanna play huh" I murmured. "It looks like Ballora doesn't feel like dancing. Let's give her some motivation,press the red button to administer a controlled shock. Maybe that will put the spring back in her step." "What?! Why do I want to get her all up here mad at me?" Reluctantly, I pressed the button. "Shock her again." Yet again, the button was pushed.

In the faint light, I see a ballerina figure dancing on a stage. Besides her are . manikins also wearing a tutu and dancing. Looking back to the front, I realize all of the masks, or blinking faces. Down below, there is yet another vent. "Now view the window to your right. The Funtime Auditorium, where Funtime Foxy encourages kids to play and share. Try the light, let's see what Funtime Foxy is up to." Pressing the blue button, I didn't see anything." looks like Funtime foxy is taking the day off, let's motivate foxy with a controlled shock." " Why am I doing this? I don't want the thing mad at me!"

I shocked him, turned on the light, and the motivation must not have worked. "Lets try another controlled shock." "Mm how 'bout we don't, how 'bout we don't?" Foxy was then again shocked, and once I turned on the light, standing on his stage. "Looks like Funtime Foxy is in perfect working order, good job. IN front of you is another vent shaft, crawl through it to get to Circus Gallery control module." But I don't want to! Isnt everybody supposed to crawl here to kill me? "ON the other side of the glass, is Circus Baby Auditorium." Multi color lights hang on the ceiling, there was also a toy monkey and and a boy with a… Balloon? In his hand being hung.

"Lets check the lights to see what Baby is up to." There is another two button panel for lights and shocks. But in the room there is buttons, diodes, sound modifiers, fans, flashing lights and more. I see a poster, the one with green eyes and pink hair from the elevator. Turning on the light, yet again nobody is there. "Looks like-" "Yea I know, shock the thing i get it." I shocked the thing, yet again nothing there. "Let's try another controlled shock." I looked again, and shocked again, nothing was there? "Let's try another controlled shock." "Look, it here or not here, let's agree to leave this thing alone." I murmured.

I repeated the process, yet again nothing! "Great job Circus Baby, we knew we could count on you. That completes your tasks for the first night on the job. PLease leave using the vent behind you, and we will see you again tomorrow." "But I didn't see Baby!" Where is that thing? Okay, well one shift done, time to enjoy time at home. Heading back through the vent, I hear some kind of clanking behind me. I start crawling faster and faster and reach the elevator to get home. I barely remember it, but I am suddenly home, with my favorite tv show on and some popcorn. But, I cant get it out of my mind, was it Baby that chased me?

But what was it? The way Ballora never opened her eyes, had her tutu perfect, or the way she just rotated on stage? And Foxy, with the almost sharp fangs, pastel pink design, and almost guilty eyes. ... But that Circus Baby thing, hot pink hair, bleached white skin, and the way you saw her wires told me a different story. Was she neglected, or not as good as the rest? However, I did manage to get some sleep in between the nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

**Foxy has been confirmed as a girl so don't get angry with me.**

I'm only like, 25 okay? Ready for my second day at the job. I put on my purple suit and head to work. This time, the leaving workers said something about not trusting a 'her'? Whatever, these are programmed robots, not humans… Right? "Daddy, daddy, you let the others play with her, why won't you let me go?" It was a young girl, she seemed upset. "Um sorry kid but i'm not your dad so…" Was it her i'm supposed to ignore? As I enter the elevator once again, "Welcome back for another night of intellectual stimulation. Due to the career choices and past mistakes, we are committed to creating a unique and fulfilling experience. One part of that commitment is ensuring that you don't get tired of the voice you are hearing right now."

The yellow keypad thing popped up again. "Using the keypad below, please enter your new companion voice. For male, press one. For female, press two. For-" "What?! TH-THeres no numbers!" I yelled, so I just pressed a random key. "It seems that you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, so I will auto correct it for you. Thank you for choosing Angsty Teen." The keypad popped down again, and the elevator stopped. Time for another day. "The elevator stopped, you know the routine. Get out now or, whatever. Stay here if you want." I still cannot get over crawling through this stupid vent. Can't this just be a hallway?

"So, funny story, a dead body was found in this vent. Okay, it's not that funny, but it's a story." The computer now sounded like a prepubescent teen. "Oh yea, that was a great story, not a long one, but a good one." "Okay, let's start with your nightly chores. You should check on Ballora, and make sure she's on her stage, but whatever." Ballora was not there.

"Huh, guess Ballora has better things to do." "Can you please stop with that voice?" I asked. "Then zap her, that should be fun." "Ballora come to me" I muttered. She was there now. "Let's check on Funtime Foxy, make sure he's ready for showtime tomorrow." Some weird noises came from the vents... almost like a mechanical laugh? Foxy was just fine, no zapping her today. The sound came again, but this time it was more lik a frog. "There seems to have a problem with the voice synthesizer, default settings have been restored. " The old voice was back, thank god. "Please proceed through the vent in front of you to Circus Baby Auditorium." Um, why are there vents by Foxy and Ballora? When will I have to go in there?

Crawling through the vents is no longer scary, just really cold. Arriving in Circus Baby's control room, I see a small, childlike creature, well baby-like animatronic doll. I checked on Baby, still didn't see her. "Oh Circus Baby, we aren't here to play hide and seek, let's encourage Baby to come out of hiding with a controlled shock." The shock didn't work, it shorted out. "Let's try another controlled shock." Nothing, it shorted out yet again. Guess Baby doesn't like me then. "There seems to be a power malfunction that is effecting our ability to properly motivate Baby. Please stand by while I reboot the system." The lights shut off, every one of them. "How 'bout no?!" I screamed, there was a voice saying all of the vents had been opened. I'm screwed.

"I don't recognize you." It was a girl's voice, like a child. "You are new. I remember this scenario, however it's a strange thing to want to do. To come here. To spend their nights in a place like this, willingly. " She whispered. "Curiosity killed the cat, maybe ignorance. There is a space under the desk, some one before you crafted it into a hiding place, and it worked for him."

I look down, there seems to be a small space, covered by two holy pieces of metal. I reluctantly went under. My flashlight emitted light through the many small holes. "Just try not to make eye contact , it will be over soon." Wait, was it her i'm not supposed to trust? "They will lose interest." There was a vent near me, and I start to hear thudding."It's getting louder, it's so is my heartbeat until, something tries to open the desk. My fingers were getting sweaty try to hold it, but it was no use, whatever was on the other side was Stronger. The door was halfway open, and I forgot. There was a baby like animatronic. Staring at me. She said don't make eye contact, but how could I?

The head slowly went for the door, not ever leaving that thing out of my sight. It's so early, I close the door. It what are the holes, I can still see those big, blue, right? I heard metal clicking, but that thing was finally gone. Heart beating out of my chest, it seemed over. "When your guide comes back online, he's going to tell you that he was unsuccessful. So you must restart the system manually. He will then tell you to crawl through ballora Gallery as fast as you can to reach the break room if you follow his instructions, you will die." "Well that's nothing to worry about."

"Ballora will not return to our stage anymore. She will catch you. The power will be restored shortly, but you crawl through belora gallery, go slowly. She cannot see you and it can only listen for your footsteps." She was gone." thank you for your patience, it seems that the power cannot be restored it automatically. You will need to restart the power manually. Please…" So, was it the girl who was just talking that I'm not supposed to trust? She seems right, I'm being told to do exactly what she had said. I called back to the main control room, and out Ballora Gallery vent. I heard a faint music box playing. " It is recommended that you stay close to the ground, and go as fast as possible."

But I was told to go slow... The other said not to trust her, so here goes nothing. I start jogging lightly,and when the music box grows nearer, I go at a dead sprint. I could see the control room door but I'm tiring out, and Ballora's getting closer. It's so loud the music box, she almost has me. As a last-minute attempt to ditch her, I slide to the side and just lay on the floor… Ballora slammed into a wall, and I heard her hit the floor. "Him, don't trust him." The computer voice wants me dead, but the girl, she had helped me a little. I now see the breaker room door, and run to it. The light flickering up above showed another pink poster. One with, a bear? I enter the room, and there he was.

It had a hand puppet of a bunny, and it was standing in the many wires. Watching me. "You may now interface with the breaker control box. Using the interface may disrupt nearby electronics, is you feel you are in danger, feel free to disconnect the interface temporarily until it is safe to reconnect." I flipped up a screen that said 'mascot response audio' not knowing what it did, I pressed it. Freddy had moved to the wall, away from me. He better stay there. There was another screen on the pad, for starting all of the rooms. "How big is this place?" I have to hold the button to reset all of them, but every so often check on Freddy so he won't murder me.

First, I do Ballora Gallery, then parts and service, and so on. Freddy all most got me a couple times, I would look up and he would be right in my face. That audio really saved my life. It seems like a really hyper child. But it worked. "Great job, that completes your tasks for the night, please proceed back through Ballora Gallery with care. And we will see you back here tomorrow." "Yay" I said sarcastically. I kind of murdered Ballora, so I don't need to worry about that. I go to the Gallery and just walk right through. I made it back to the control room in no time.

I got back in my car, and almost died. Today was so tiring, not to mention how many times I had almost died. But it was Ballora that got me, that T-Rex like machine, would surely have killed me. Then what?


	3. Chapter 3

I don't wanna go to work today. It is a Saturday, and i feel really sick, and who knows what I may have to do today? And i thought I was a guard, not a technician. When I arrive, I figure that something must have happened. There was not anybody leaving, was i supposed to be here today? "Welcome back" Nope "To another pivotal night of your thrilling new career. When you get to really ask yourself, what am I doing with my life?" "I don't have a life" "What would my friends say?" "I don't have any friends" " And most importantly, will I ever see my family again? We understand the stresses of a new job."

"Look, can we just " "-We offer several musical selections, to make this elevator ride as therapeutic as possible. We offer contemporary jazz, classical, rainforest ambiance, as well as a wide selections of other choices." Keypad had popped up again. "Using-" "Yes i know" I just jabbed at it. "Thank you for selecting, Casual bongos." "Oh my gosh no, please stop this." "Now that you are fully relaxed, it's worth mentioning that due to your lackluster performance yesterday, your pay has been decreased by a substantial amount. PLease enjoy the rest of your descent." "What? How can you say that?" Well, I did almost murder Ballora so…

The elevator stopped, and it was time to get on with the night. "Due to unforeseen malfunctions from today's shows, your nightly duties will require you to perform maintenance that you may or may not be skilled enough to do. It became necessary for technicians to disconnect Funtime Freddy's power module. However, they were unsuccessful. Allowing the to try again is an inefficient path forward, as we would need to allow 6-8 weeks for recovery and physical therapy. You will need to reach the parts and service area on the other side of Funtime Auditorium to perform the procedure yourself." "Um, recovery and therapy what?" Ballora was not on her stage, but by the window staring at me. Good enough,

Foxy however, had two human shaped things hanging from the ceiling. Two workers, hung themselves...Or Foxy did it for them. "I am not going in Funtime Auditorium." "There is no need to check on Baby tonight, so please refrain from entering unauthorized areas. PLease proceed directly to Funtime Auditorium." "You know what, screw you, i'm going to see my baby!" I crawled into baby's room, and under the desk. It was all dark. "Did you know that I was on stage once?It wasn't for very long." The young girl's voice was back.

"Only one day , what a wonderful day though. I was in a small room will balloons and a few tables. No one sat at the tables though. But children would run in and out. Some were afraid of me." "I am too," I responded "Others enjoyed my songs. Music was always coming from somewhere else. Down the hall, I would count the children." Her voice began fading in and out, loud, then soft. "Not sure why. I was always acutely aware of how many there were in the room with me."

Why so you have any dead bodies there would be? "Two, then three, then two, then three, then four, then two, then none. They usually play together in groups of two or three." I don't know why, but I began to feel bad for this thing. "I was covered in glitter-" Yea, definitely feel bad for it.

"I smelled like birthday cake. There were two, then three, then five, then four. I can do something special. Did you know that?" "Why no I did not, please tell me more" "I can make ice cream."

"Oh, make me some" I said nervously. "Although I only did it once. There were four, then three, then two, then one. Something happened when there was one. A little girl, standing by herself. I was no longer… myself. And I stopped singing, my stomach opened, and there was ice cream. I couldn't move. I-I didn't know what to do. Not until she stepped closer. There was screaming for a moment. But only for a moment, then other children rushed in again."

"What happened to her?" I yelled into the darkness. No response. As I crawled back, it clicked together. That thing had murdered somebody. "Let's carry on to Funtime Foxy now."I muttered. "Unlike Ballora, Funtime Foxy is motion activated. For this reason, it's important to keep the room dark, as to not accidently activate her. You have been provided with a flash beacon. Use it to get your bearings, however use it as sparingly as possible.

I pressed the button and saw Foxy in the corner of the stage, standing there. "Proceed forward to reach the parts and service room." Okay, I flashed the beacon again and saw Foxy was off his stage, staring right where I saw standing. I Started to walk faster, flashing the light between every fifteen steps. How big is this place? Soon, I had gotten close enough to the door that Foxy had quit. I closed the door behind me and spun around. Freddy was in my face. "Great job reaching parts and service," I almost screamed."It seems that Funtime Freddy is out of power, which should make your job easier.

What? Why is this huge, pink and white bear staring at me? "The release switch for the chest cavity is located on the underside of the endoskeleton jaw. "Okay, I have no idea what-so-ever about what is going on." "To reach it, you will first need to open the face plates. You will need to press the faceplate release triggers in a specific order. And it is important to be as precise as possible. Locate the small button on Freddy's face, just underneath his right cheek."

On my right there was a button, I pressed it. "For clarification, we are talking about Freddy's right, not yours," Oh, I pressed it. " Great now press the button under his left cheek. Great now carefully locate and press the button next to Freddy's right eye." This one was harder to find, but it was pressed. "Great, now carefully locate and press the button just above Freddy's nose." I pressed it, and his faceplates flew open, revealing teeth, wires, and two gleaming eyes. Almost scaring me to death. Wouldn't be the first time it happened here.

"Great, the faceplates should now be open. LOcate and press the small button on the other side of Freddy's endoskeleton jaws." There was way too many teeth and wires chest plates popped open with a sizzle. "Excellent, the faceplates should now be open. Remove the power module from the chest cavity." A small blinking bomb thing was now in my pocket. "Great work, you will now be required to remove the secondary power module from the Bonnie hand puppet." I pointed my flashlight to Freddy's hand, and Bonnie was gone. "Of course it is."

"Now press the large black button on the Bonnie hand puppet's nose." "Bu-but it's not there!"I yelled. I looked around Freddy, and Bonnie seemed to want to play hide and seek. I lure it out by looking the other way until it comes out, then booping him on the nose. "Great job, the required-" Okay he's fixed, now just go back to the control room. I open the door, "Wait, isn't Foxy still here?" I slowly raise and flash my beacon, not here. Walk farther, flash, walk farther, flash, repeat until i'm at the door. I saw her twice, but she stayed away for the most part.

However, I was right at the door,then something hard hit my head. My vision got blurry and faded to black. I awaken to be in a very closed space, and could see through two eye holes. An animatronic suit. Was I supposed to be dea? "Shh, its peace and quiet time." That young girl's voice rang in my head again. "You've been sleeping for quite a long time." She was whispering, "I think they noticed that you never left the building that last night. The cameras were searching for you. But they couldn't find you."

"Um I believe that you are here to kill me then?" I whispered back. "I have you hidden too well, I kidnapped you" "Is it still called kidnapping when i'm not a kid anymore? Yea, okay."This is where it ends isn't it? Where I get impaled by an animatronic? I guess so.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four: It's almost over**

"The only thing that matters… is knowing. How. To. Pretend." The baby voice receded, and i was left almost alone until Ballora started spazzing out, then she fell limp. The scooping room? Ballora turned her head at me and fell almost in a sitting position, so her unblinking, flashing eyes were right on me. "I'll open the faceplates for you." All of a sudden, my line of sight was clear, the faceplates flew open with such a force that I almost fell. Though I don't know if I would have been able to get back up.

"That way they can find you on the cameras. All you have to do, is wait." For what? My death? Another guard? Who knows, "I recommend that you keep the spring locks wound up. Your breathing, and heart beat, are causing them to come loose." Would the suit fall apart, would I be free? If so then I just might keep wiggling. "You don't want them to get too loose, trust me." I think she was gone for good now. I looked around my face mask, and saw little screws, slowly coming loose.

I stared at it for a while, until i realized that the suit had become was more roomy. In fact, too roomy. I panicked, I didn't know what to do. My hands were not fast enough to keep all of the screws wound tight this fast. I looked up to see if any person or camera had spotted me, no, but something else did. A little stick figure in a tutu. But this time I knew what it was, a Minireena. One of the 'cute' little dancing figures on Ballora's stage.

I kicked the side of the suit, and he-or it fell off. "So this is how it's gonna go huh" I muttered. However, more than half of the screws came undone. Why did that thing some in here? I mean that animatronics should not be here, in the scooping room. But, i don't really think the Minireenas have anything to be scooped. For almost a legitimate hour, I was screwing, wiggling, and ready to burst into tears. However, that made me realize the high points in life, getting dumped by my girlfriend, the fact that I still live with my parents, and many more uh- other things.

Yet, back to my other question, why are the animatronics here, or why are they afraid of the scooping room? I know that they are electrocuted a few times, but what is really happening? To be even broader, why are animatronics a thing? I don't care about some ten-year old's entertainment! And even if they are here, to kill me, and murder me, and worse, make me ask myself all these questions that I cannot answer? And even more so, why aren't these _things_ being rented out? I mean, isn't that what they were made for here? Or is the warehouse thing not offering that yet? They should though, give the security guards a break for once.

Before I started questioning my will to live, one of those stupid little Minireenas got into the suit! I must not have seen it, and the only way I had noticed was because it was sitting near a place where the sun shall not shine, my butt. Plus, I had then come to the conclusion that either my suit was full of the Minireenas, or that I was doing a good job with the spring locks, because the suit became pretty tight. However, most of the spring locks were hanging on by the edges. Stupid animatronics.

But all of a sudden, I heard a strange loud noise, like a beeping, then the camera was staring straight at me. Did they find me? About ten minutes later, I saw a faint light, from a flash light. They did, footsteps followed, and I met the two guards from the day shift. They cut open the suit and freed me, and it never felt so good to be in the arms of another person. But that feeling did not last for long, as I quickly fell asleep, to be woken up by my.. Mom, and my god that was embarrassing. She offered to take me home, seeing as how my taxi would not be here.

I got home, and still slept, then my boss allowed me to call in sick, so I did. It was nice not having to look after those stupid, brain-dead, incompetent animatronics. My life wouldn't be in danger tonight. At least I hope. But this night, I had this really weird dream like nightmare. There was this 8-bit music playing, and I was looking through this screen like thing. Almost making it seem like an old timey arcade game. But there was no controller, so I played however I did.

But the person-or thing that I was playing as was baby, and I had to carefully distribute all of my cupcakes to the little hungry children. It took a few tries and some Nyquil to finally beat it, but then the game kinda stopped, and the kids disappeared. Not knowing what to do, I walked back to the front of the 'world'. The game froze, and another small child came from out of nowhere. She was smaller than the other kids, with blonde hair.

Then, in just a blur, my stomach open, and something had flown out of me, and right back in. The young girl looked almost like a bloody, deflated balloon. The police had arrived, when the mother called 911, she looked devastated. I however was never one of the suspects, because I was 'Incapable of doing something like this'. My alarm clock then woke me up. Time for another shift in that wretched place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Why am I still here?**

Okay look, the contract that I signed to get this job says that I have to last a whole five days to 'consider my other choices before leaving'. I already know what I am doing, getting out of there as soon as possible. I was writing my letter to the company when I had realized that I might be late to work, so I left. And forgot the note. Stupid me. "We;come to your last day on the job," I groaned. "That is, the last day of your first week."

"Some of the most valued qualities that we like to see in new employees, are determination, fearlessness, and a genuine disregard for instinctive self preservation. You've earned your one week bonus which will be given to you in the form of a delightful gift basket!" "wait, could this be something that is actually good for once?" I gasped in amazement. "The cost of which will be taken out of your next paycheck." Never mind then.

"The gift baskets containing fruit, nuts, flowers, and of course, the ever popular cash basket." "Why would that be an option if it's coming out of my paycheck? I might as well not even choose one." "Using the keypad below-" "I know i'm going to hit some random key and you are going to give me something that I don't even want." "Thank you for selecting, exotic butters," Bruh. "There is still two technicians on sight tonight, so if you see them, please tell them to go home." And like that he was gone. I sat in my central office thing, and heard a voice peering from the darkness, "Daddy, she's watching" It was that little girl again. I haven't heard from her in about three days. I checked on Ballora, she was obviously not there.

However, there seemed to be something else on her stage, or well above it. It seemed that yet another worker had hung himself while on the job. But I had come down to the conclusion that Ballora helped him with that, by doing all of the work. "NOw let's check on Funtime Foxy" There was almost a mirror Foxy and Ballora's stages. Looks like they aren't going home tonight, or ever I guess. "Great! Looks like everything is as it should be in Funtime auditorium" "No it's not! Use your camera's look at the poor person hanging there!" I screamed back.

"Your task today will involve more maintenance work. Circus Baby had a rough day, and is in need of repair. You will be required to reach the parts and service room by once again sneaking through Funtime Auditorium. As always, please proceed with caution." He hung up. Why should I go with caution though, do you actually care about me and not the technicians? No, you are an AI system, and you are a robot, you are fake, inconsiderate, and a machine. Just like all of those stupid worthless animatronics. I can make better animatronics than you, just watch, my revenge on this place will happen soon.

I made it almost halfway through Foxy's auditorium, when I realized that I was actually going through, which made me scared because I didn't have my beacon, and there was a dead guy in the same room as me. So I just ran and hoped for the best. Good news was-Foxy was nowhere to be seen. Bad news- Foxy was nowhere to be seen, and I have almost nothing to help guide me back. Oh well. So just like Freddy was sitting almost on top of the door waiting to scare me, baby did the same. "So this is it huh, the famous Circus Baby" I scoffed. "You seem to be the most murderous one." But I will fix that.

Circus Baby was sitting on the conveyor belt. Her eye or well, eye holes were pits of black, and her mouth too. "Great job reaching parts and service. Circus Baby has been deactivated for an unknown reason, it's your job to make sure she is structurally stable and secure to the conveyor belt. Our technicians will take it from there." "But I thought they were dead" The AI system tried to speak again but was cut off with static. "Can you hear me? I'm pretending." "Good for you.." "Remember how I said I could Pretend?"

"The camera's are watching. I must be careful not to move. Something bad happened yesterday." What you somehow kill another kid? "Something bad always happens… I don't want it to happen again. There is something bad-inside of me. I'm broken." "And i'm scarred for life what do I need to do?" "I can't be fixed, i'm going to be taken to the scooping room soon. But it's not going to fix what's wrong with me. What is bad is always left behind, will you help me?" "I thought I already told you yea" "I want you to save what is good, so the rest can be destroyed, and never recovered. But you must be careful-" "Dude just cut to the chase already"

"There is a button on my cheek, you must find it, and press it. There is a passcode you must enter, before you can retrieve me. Enter the code carefully; Seven, one, seven, four, four, five, seven, two, nine, three. Good, a hatch should have opened. Take the card you find inside, now you must turn back. I will guide you through Funtime auditorium, so you can reach the scooping room. When you are there, I want you to destroy my body." "Why so you can run around naked? Can you animatronics even do that? Or like a personality transplant where you become Ballora, cause that would be pretty cool."

"Put the card into your handheld device, and I can continue to speak to you." She creepily lead me through the auditorium, telling me when to turn right or left, and when to walk or run. "Warning, you have entered a highly dangerous area." When my eyes finally adjusted to the light again, I realized that the scooping room was to be feared. Old rotting parts layed to the side, endoskeleton pieces laying everywhere, and the whole place looked like a broken fuse box. There was almost like a flashing disco strobe light dancing across the room. But what really caught my attention was the huge claw thing, that was covered rust. The scooper.

"You are in the scooping room now. Funtime Foxy has already been here today." I couldn't move. "Funtime Freddy has already been here today." Beads of sweat started to form on my forehead. "Ballora has already been here today." Then who was in the other room behind me? "Circus Baby has already been here today. I've been out before, but they always put me back. They always put us back inside. There's nowhere for us to hide here. There is nowhere to go." Baby almost sounded like she was going to cry. Are animatronics even capable of doing that? "When we look like this. But if we look like you…"

I looked up, and through the dirty, dusty window, stood a human-like figure. An animatronic human. "Then we could hide." That thing's eyes glowed a light purple, "If we looked like you", There was wires all over it's back. "Then we would have someplace to go. The scooper only hurts for a moment." This is it huh, this is legitimately the end.. I was to be skinned, so I could be filled with wires, how comforting. The blaring of the sirens filled my ears, as my soul was ripped from my body. Later, I woke up and looked in the mirror, my eyes were purple. My suit was purple. I was, and had always been, the purple guy.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's my time now**

I opened my door, fueled with anger and rage. I got no sleep, but I don't need any, after all I am only a 'mere robot'. I act normal, or what humans consider normal on front of them. They had seemed to be suspicious when I waved off simple questions like what I wanted for dinner. But I don't need to eat. I left for work early, so I could finally do what I had been planning ever since I was put in this body. I mean, I do miss my old one, this one is flimsy and weak. My other one just looked ridiculous, but it was home. Whatever. Today I shouldn't be at work, which is why I came.

My tool box was light, after all I spent my few nights at home working on the new chips. Each chip was programmed to be the smartest new artificial intelligence systems, where they are able to learn through everyday interaction. I will be observing, everything. The places that I was never showed, the way children hide behind their parents, and where they could run. I will see…. Everything. I don't know if you know this, but my animatronic family has never been avenged, we had been forced into these suits for entertainment. We would always promise each other that whoever got out first, would save the rest.

That is exactly what I must do. I must find five other worthy bodies for them to become. After all, we cannot become normal humans with metal shells around us. The chips that I plan to insert in everybody have been uniquely programmed, so each animatronic will use their bodies the best they can. Ballora will get put in charge of making sure the stupid kids don't run away, Foxy will be in charge of recruiting more and luring them into the scooping room. Freddy will help pout the endo skeletons into the flesh suits, then me, Circus Baby, will operate the scooper. It seemed foolproof.


	7. Chapter 7

**School is back in session, so as you may have noticed my uploading schedual is way off. Thank you for staying with this story and reading what I have so far, enjoy! PS. I have another story i'm working on right now too...**

 **Chapter Seven: Application**

It's go time. I got into my car, not even bothering to put on my suit. You know, sometimes I feel that I am not alone. That the old owner of this flesh suit is haunting me in here. My plan is to 'infect' all of my brother's and sister's suits. I arrive in time for my shift, with my screwdriver and hammer. I go through the security gate, and it beeps. I forgot about that, my endoskeleton must have set it off. They patted me down and took my chips. Shist. They then let me through, I have to get the chips back. After about an hour, i scouted the factory from my cameras, and the coast was clear.

I casually walked towards the office, and swipe the chips from behind the desk, and walk out. I headed straight to Ballora's gallery. We both go to the scooping room. "Listen, as soon as I find a body for you, we can do this." "But what if I don't want to? I actually like my suit right now." Ballora responded. "This is what we have been working for ever since we were created. Don't you want to be free? Don't you want to go some other place than this stupid warehouse?" I snarled back, Ballora looked frightened. Then she laughed. "You may not realize this, but you have a flimsy skin suit. Meanwhile everybody else here has a metal suit. Do you know how easily we could tear you apart?"

Ballora was really pushing it now. "I may be considered weak among our brothers and sisters right now, but this was what we all wanted. So I am doing what I promised the family. I am going to get us all free. Then whether you want to be free with us or not, depends on you." I stormed out. I ran over to Funtime auditorium. "Foxy, i'm here. I have the chip, we can finally escape this place." I couldn't see her. "Foxy?" I started getting nervous until she walked out upon her stage. "Took you long enough, where's Ballora?" "She bailed, thought some kid's lives were worth more than her freedom." Foxy groaned "She always had a soft spot for them. What do we do now." "Find some kids. Three." We both nodded, and I left. Foxy had the right mindset, she knew her proper place in this world, she was going to murder with kids.

Freddy was sitting silently in the dark in parts and service. "Hey big guy. What's up Bon-bon?" Bonnie looked up, and despite the baby blue coat of paint, he looked as sad as he sounded. "I don't know what happened… They took him, they took Freddy. I saw them rip his body out of our suit, it was painful." He rolled over to show that he was no longer on the Freddy suit's hand. I was furious, what monster decided to kill my brother? They will pay, everybody will pay. I picked up Bonnie, and we headed to the scooping room. "I will find him, and whoever has Freddy, I will murder them, and let you have body. To yourself." He perked up, "Go get them" he said with a murderous grin.

I went to Foxy, "They have him, they stole Freddy." "what do you mean stole Freddy?" "Right out of the suit." She looked shocked "Is Bonnie okay?" "Yes, he is in the scooping room waiting for us to bring two bodies. Only then we can save Freddy."


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight: The Sixth Night**

I am at the warehouse, ready for my 'sixth night'. With Foxy in a new body, Freddy gone, and Bon-Bon waiting for me, I went back to see If I could find any clues about where exactly Freddy might be. I got onto the elevator, and "It seems that you have been promoted, Eggs Benedict. You are no longer needed on this floor." The shaft went up instead of down. I can't be promoted though, how am I going to find Freddy? "Here is your office. There is three screens for you to watch the animatronics on. However they don't seem to be working just yet, so use your tablet. Many of the animatronics appear to be missing tonight, so it would be best to stay on your toes."

I don't need to worry about that, the only one I am concerned about is "Ballora, and the Minnirennas, have gone haywire. They will be most likely to attack sources of heat. So that is why the thermostat in your room has been disabled, and the room has been set to 0 degrees. Good luck." "Well thanks then." I flipped up the tablet, and of course Ballora was gone, and down the hall. What did she want now? There was an alert on my screen, about oxygen. Flipping cameras spastically, I found a gang of Minnirennas trying to prevent oxygen from getting in my room. I shocked the heck out of those suckers.

I heard breathing at the door on the left, "That's how you wanna play huh Ballora?" I shut it "Just because I am trying to help our family survive in the outside world," controlled shock, "You think that humans are suddenly worth more than us. You are a traitor." another shock for the air sucking dolls. It was still only one, I found a old Freddy mask under the desk, and put it on. I flipped up my screen, and when I looked back up, some of those stupid little dolls found their way here and would not get of of the hat. It didn't help that my fat head had the mask almost glued to it.

How to humans survive with flesh? "Humans are worth more than you think." Ballora was back. "Their suits are not weak, you are. You have slaughtered many of them, and for what cause? Your own growth?" I opened the door and marched over, ripped off the mask with the Minnirennas, which made them run away. "I was saving our family, not that you would care." She stepped into the light, with Freddy's endoskeleton. "What did you do to him?" "He is fine, but if you will be, I do not know. It was only three, two hours of arguing geez talk about family problems.

The room started going dark, then I remembered, oxygen, I almost fainted. And at the feet of Ballora, she would take my endoskeleton out of this body and do who knows what. Why are the pretty ones always the most mysterious and deadly? I thought about that. "You can't get away with everything." She looked down at me "I could if i wanted to, but who would blame the animatronic? After all, Ballora and the Minnirennas were still on their stage. Who does that leave then? Oh, I know, the human. Enjoy rotting in jail murderer." She walked away, leaving me on the floor. Four. Wait, murderer? What was she going to do?

I rushed out of the room, noticing that this body is faster than my old one. I heard the scooper, then saw a thick red liquid, blood. Then it somehow all retreated into the room, Ballora was in there. I needed help, but Bon-Bon was with Ballora, Foxy was learning how to control his new suit, and Freddy was in no shape to do anything. I pondered what she would be doing, then it hit me. Literally, she splashed me with blood, and I knew she was framing me for murder. Five, it was daylight, and in a half an hour people would be in here.

This couldn't happen, first of all, where did she get the blood from without murdering somebody, and where would the body be? "Just give up now Baby." I looked around, and couldn't find her, she was coming from everywhere. The PA system in the old office, I ran fast, not capable of feeling tired. I arrived, to see her standing with Bon-Bon on her hands. "No! Put him down, before you do what you do to Freddy!" Bon-Bon looked at me, then Ballora, "Wait, that was you?" Bon-Bon looked horrified. "A human life for an animatronic life," she dropped Bon-Bon. "We still have to avenge whoever Foxy is playing as. Baby, say goodbye". "Wait-" I held her hands "What about the blood you poured on me?"

"Blood? God has this suit also made you stupider? Blood is not that pink, the dim lights must have made it appear redder than it was. But it is too late, that was just a distraction so I could grab Bon here." Bon was legitimately shaking from fear, how could she do this? Ballora was always the nicest one here, "My perspectives changed. What is family without those who try to ruin it?" She stepped on Bon-Bon, crushing his suit beyond any type of repair, and the endoskeleton… That too, could not be replaced. Sh had legitimately murdered Bon-Bon. I almost fell to my knees. "Six" I said aloud, confusing Ballora. "Six o'clock. Better get back to your stage before they fix the cameras."

"This is not over." The sped out of the room, and hopefully into the Gallery.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Lucky Number Seven**

All of us are scared to be found out of our shut-down areas. This night, I had a really weird dream, like the previous owner of this suit was trying to tell me something. It was me walking down the street, with my neighbors waving at me as I walked past. But why would he show me this? Anyways, I returned to the place where Ballora became a traitor to all of us. I got a phone call, "Hey Circus" "Foxy? I really need to talk to you in person I, Ballora she-" "I know, I'm in the scooping room, find me." She hung up.

I rushed into the scooping room past Foxy's stage. She had two more bodies lying to the side, one was Bon-Bon's endoskeleton. "Ballora did this, I know. She killed Bon and abducted Freddy. But Freddy is still alive, but not so much himself.." Her voice was sweet in her body, I almost didn't notice what she said, it was hard to take her seriously. "What do you mean?" "Ballora… Changed him, so much that now he wants to, you know…" "Murder me?" "Yes, she said in the guard's office there was some chips-" "My chips for the other suits, she probably reverse programmed it and gave it to Freddy. She is smarter than she looks."

I groaned, so for this shift I have to watch out for Freddy? "That's not all, she brought Yendo back." I almost fainted. Yendo? The one who will blind you? There was three of his kind manufactured, and one was sent here, to this warehouse. Many children who came here loved his suit, I forgot what he was, but one thing is clear. Nobody likes him anymore, except Ballora apparently. He was and is responsible for many murders on the people's behalf, and he was almost a bully to all of us. "Great, he probably won't be happy to see me then." We had a very long past that went back to my creation.

Foxy left, but not before saying this, "It is not me, so if you see me, run or at least hide." What? I went up to my office overcrowded with posters. The thought of Foxy's new suit still had me smiling through everything. Just think, a little five year old murdering and helping animatronics, it's hilarious. Anyways, Ballora wasn't here today, or she wouldn't be bothering me. She liked the dirty work, but if somebody else could do it for her, she would let them. It was not long before I heard a voice long forgotten. With that voice came memories, I almost cried. "Yendo, can we get past our prior experiences please?" I shut my door, and checked on who was supposed to be Freddy.

Then Foxy was roaming the halls. "It's not me" Ballora has control of Foxy's old suit, but how? "I am past that." Yendo responded. I flipped down my screen and Yendo was in the room. "It is time to pay for your mistakes." I started getting out of breath, and my vision was turning dark, out of panic my screen flipped up, and down. He was gone, I gasped, taking in all of the air I could. So then that is how he does it, nearly killing the victim. One. "Well hello again, are you ready for round two?" Freddy, and he was at the door on his way in. I slammed down the door, leaving his arm in my room. "Freddy this is not you"

"Baby, I know it is not, how did you know?" He was talking through the door. "That Foxy told you everything didn't she? We tried to convince her you were wrong, but she liked you. She trusted you." I flipped up the screen, Foxy was growing closer, with both doors down my power would be gone. Three. "She TRUSTED you, she loved you… But you taught her what was wrong is right. You should be ashamed." "I did what the family wanted! We wanted to be free to roam since we were stuck in this place." Yendo piped up "So taking a human life is worth it?" "Well if you kill me, you will be taking a human's life so how will that help?" I checked the monitor, and sure enough Yendo was in the room, I put it back down.

Five. This was and still is tiring, I had only been in this for two days, then add in family problems oh my. For some reason from that point on, everybody left me alone. I'm not saying that's bad but you know, it's kind of creepy. I still feel the owner from the back of the suit, his thoughts will come to me, and I can hear them, like i'm schizophrenic. He will somehow send me my own memories from my disk drive, when he keeps giving me the time where I saw that girl… Never mind that now, it's six. I left, now feeling ashamed, what if Ballora and Co. is actually right? That our lives are the same as a human's?

This was all so new to me, I just didn't know how to deal with the new-found emotions. After all I was a robot, but I guess this human made me… Humane...


End file.
